Choosing Isn't Easy
by Jessi2094
Summary: Caroline Forbes has just entered college and is looking forward to a bright future with a great career in the fashion industry. It's too bad she catches the attention of not just one guy, but three. With the constant persistence of three men how in the world is she supposed to focus on her future? Not to mention, their not exactly human. AU Caroline/Klaus/Tyler/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Caroline Forbes just entered college and is looking forward to a bright future with a great career in the fashion industry. It's too bad she catches the attention of not just one guy, but three. With constant persistence of three men how in the world is she supposed to focus on her future? AU Caroline/Klaus/Tyler/Damon.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.

P.S please don't forget to tell me what you think!

00000

Chapter one: The Beginning

Caroline Forbes couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face if she tried. She was just so excited! Today was the first day of the rest of her life. She couldn't believe it when she had gotten the acceptance letter in the mail not but two weeks ago. For days she couldn't help the constant squeals of happiness and delight.

Her dream was going to come true.

Ever since she was a little girl she had always wanted to become a fashion designer. She remembered the day her kindergartener teacher, Mrs. Williams, had told all of the kids to sit around in a circle on the special reading rug and asked us what we wanted to be when they grew up. There were the typical answers such as nurse, firefighter, policeman, vet and doctors.

Then it was her turn.

"What do you want to be when you grew up, Caroline?"

Her teacher asked as she leaned in expecting her to talk softly. Caroline looked at her classmates expecting looks and smiled.

"I wanna be a world famous fashion designer!"

She all but yelled with pride. Mrs. William chuckled in amusement before saying that it was a unique dream.

Caroline smiled at them memory_. _

_It's not just going to be a dream anymore. I'm well on my way to making it a reality._

Caroline thought with determination as she stared up at the school before her. It was here, At the University of California, were she would complete her first step to a bright future. The lawn was full of students, teachers, and parents wishing their newly high school graduates good luck before taking off leaving them to fend for themselves.

Caroline frowned, wishing her mom could be her with. But alas, being the sheriff of a small town takes a lot of attention and time away from her only daughter. She didn't resent her for it, but sometimes she just wished her mom was florist of something.

Shaking her head to clear the depressing thoughts away, Caroline replaced her frown with a smile again. She pulled up the handles from her rolling suitcases and pressed forward.

_No time for the past, only the future._

Caroline quickly maneuvered through the mass of people towards the girl's dorms. The only reason she knew where she as going is because, she spent hours studying the schools layout and practically anything there was to know about the school before she took the trip to California from Mystic Falls Virginia, her hometown.

She liked to think of herself as a well-informed individual. If there was one thing she hated most, it was not knowing something and feeling utterly stupid or clueless. After all, she didn't want to live up to the stereotypical saying that blonds were dumb.

Looking around the crowded front office to the girl's dorm building she looked for someone to direct her to the room she would be living for the next four years of her life. She found a slightly older woman in front of a line of impatient looking girls with a clip board in her hands and figured she was the dorm manager.

When it was her turn she smiled politely. The woman smiled back before asking for her name.

"Caroline Forbes."

Was her automatic reply. She nodded and scanned the clip board in her hands with her eyes. As she did caroline noticed that she actually really pretty. She had strawberry colored shoulder length hair and big doe green eyes.

"Aha, here you are. Room 154 and you roommate is Elena Gilbert."

Caroline smiled and thanked her.

"No problem. My names Jenna and If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, that is after all what I'm here for. "

Caroline nodded and said that she would be sure to if she needed something. Quickly grabbing the handles to her suitcases again, she started down the hall that was labeled 100's.

After a few twist and turned she finally stood in front of the door with a plaque that was labeled, 154.

_I can't imagine how big the actual school is going to be if the dorms feel this big._ She thought in amusement.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door not knowing what to expect. A couple seconds later the door opened and she was greeted with smile from yet again another pretty girl. What is up with this school and pretty people? She had long brown straight hair and big brown eyes.

"Hey, you must be Caroline, come on in, I'm Elena by the way."

She said as she moved to the side allowing her to enter her room.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you."

Caroline said with her best lets-be-friends look. Elena smiled back and showed her the room. "Well I hope you don't mind but I already chose the bed by the window, over there is your closet and through that door is our bathroom."

"I don't mind at all."

Was her reply. After un-packing her clothes and her few personal things like a picture of her and her mother, make-up, and her hair stuff she quickly made her bed and plopped down with a sigh.

When she was unpacking Elena told her that her boyfriend that was also attending the college and along with his annoying older brother. Caroline in turn told her about how she wished her mom was here with her and asked where Elena's was. She immediately regretted it once she saw the hurt in Elena's eyes. She quickly apologized but Elena told her it was fine and that they died a year ago in a car accident.

It was around six when Elena told her that they should get going if they were going to be on time for the assembly for the freshmen in the auditorium.

Crap I forgot! She quickly went into the bathroom and applied her make-up and tightened her already tight curls before shoving on some skinny jeans and a pretty red blouse. After she yanked on her shoes she followed Elena out of the dorm and they quickly joined the crowd of freshmen as they all tried to squeeze through the door at once.

Making sure not to lose Elena in the crowd, they made it in and found some seats.

"So where did you live before you came her?"

She asked trying to spark a conversation.

"Tennessee. Nothing really special about my hometown, what about you?"

"Mystic Falls Virginia, don't let the name fool you, there's nothing mystical about it."

Elena smiled at Caroline's attempt to make her laugh.

"Excuse me, you mind if I sit here?"

A male voice asked form her right. Looking over her she saw a dangerously hot and muscular guy smiling down at her. He had short pitch black hair and brown eyes that almost looked black. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was staring and that he had asked her a question, which made her blushed in embarrassment before she mumbled a "sure."

His smile widened in a smirk as he took the seat to her right. There was a moment of awkwardness before he decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood, nice to meet you."

Caroline jumped at his sudden sound of his voice. It was strange, the entire auditorium was filled with noise and yet she wasn't aware of them as much as his voice. It kind of spooked her out. But she forced the uneasy feelings down and smiled at him as she took his offered hand and shook it.

"Caroline Forbes and this is my roommate, Elena Gilbert."

His gaze lifted off of Caroline for a second to Elena then back to her. Elena nodded to him in acknowledgement and amusement.

Before they could say anything further the Dean approached the podium and the assembly started. Throughout the entire thing Caroline could feel eyes on the back of her head. She resisted the urge to turn around and see who was burning wholes through her. But unfortunately that wasn't the only thing bothering her.

She could feel the body heat coming of the boy beside her and she felt nervous. Her palms were sweaty and she felt his heat envelope her. What was going on?

It was ridiculous! She didn't even really know him, yet he was affecting her a lot. _God I'm a sucker for a hot guy._

She needed to focus, she had only been here for a couple of hours and she was already thing about a boy, one she barely knew no less.

Finally the Dean closed up his speech and dismissed everyone. She wasted no time in standing up and making up an excuse to leave Tyler's demanding presence.

"I got to go to the restroom. I'll meet you out front."

Elena nodded and she bolted.

"Jeez Tyler, what was that about?"

Elena whispered with a hiss. Tyler merely shrugged as he began walking away hands stuffed in his pockets. She quickly caught up to him and questioned him again.

"Don't give me that Tyler, what the hell where you thinking?"

Tyler stopped and glared down at the petite girl in annoyance.

"What's it to you? I don't have to explain myself to you." He sneered in anger. Why did everyone try and anger him, a werewolf so much. Elena persisted though, which only made him even angrier.

"She doesn't know anything, leave her out of this."

Tyler stopped in his tracks. He could feel her fear increase as he turned to look at her. If there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was being told what to do.

"Is there a problem here?"

A voce said from behind Elena. They both looked and saw Stefan with his arms crossed as he stared at Tyler, daring him to do something. Tyler stared back before turning and leaving.

Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Tyler's a little scarier then I remember. _She couldn't help but think.

Stefan put an arm around her shoulders and asked if she was okay. Elena smiled up at her boyfriend and said she was.

"So what exactly happened that made you want to confront a Lockwood?"

He asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Elena scowled as she remembered earlier.

"He released his aura on my new roommate at the assembly in front of everyone." Stefan widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"I just hope there was nobody else that could sense it."

She said in worry.

Caroline looked at her reflection in confusion. She couldn't understand what really happened back there, but she knew she wanted Tyler in that moment. It disgusted her in a way. She was by no means a whore. Scowling to her reflection she quickly opened the door and walked out.

She didn't expect that she would run straight into somebody's hard chest making her shriek in surprise as she felt herself falling backwards. Closing her eyes, she waited to feel the pain of falling to the cement ground but she didn't. Opening up her eyes she found that she was being held by the waist. She looked up following the arm to the shoulder, neck, and then finally her blue eyes connected to another set of Intensifying blue.

0000000000

Well I must say, I am quite pleased with the first chapter. Hopefully it will continue to go this well.

Please be the gracious person I know you are and drop a review. Pretty Please!

P.S For right now it's going to be Tyler/Caroline, Klaus/Caroline, and Damon/Caroline. But sadly in the end I will have to choose who she will end up with.

**REVIEW :b**

**Peace~Out**

**Jessi**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Own

_Previously on Choosing isn't Easy_

_Caroline looked at her reflection in confusion. She couldn't understand what really happened back there, but she knew she wanted Tyler in that moment. It disgusted her in a way. She was by no means a whore. Scowling to her reflection she quickly opened the door and walked out._

_She didn't expect that she would run straight into somebody's hard chest making her shriek in surprise as she felt herself falling backwards. Closing her eyes, she waited to feel the pain of falling to the cement ground but she didn't. Opening up her eyes she found that she was being held by the waist. She looked up following the arm to the shoulder, neck, and then finally her blue eyes connected to another set of Intensifying blue_.

* * *

Chapter Two

Caroline blushed as she realized the position she was in. She quickly yanked herself up out of his arms and stood up straight.

She immediately apologized and then thanked him. She looked up at her saviors face and suppressed a gasp in shock. He was gorgeous! His crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair was unmistakably hot. His built was medium and his clothes all famous name brands. Why is he smirking at me?

"Well I can honestly say this isn't the first time a girl has fallen for me so easily." He said with his smirk still in its place. Caroline scowled in disgust at his obvious display of cockiness_. But of course, he is a jerk. Typical._

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're not my type."

She quickly dismissed him before walking away. Behind her the stranger stood in shock. He snapped out of his shock induced coma fast enough to catch up with the feisty girl.

"Not your type? I find that incredibly hard to believe. After all, I'm every girl's type."

Caroline looked up at him as he did this weird thing with his eyebrows. Caroline fought the blush that was threatening to attack her face_. What is it with guys here? I've only been her for a day and this is the second guy to make me feel strange._ She shook it off and decided to hide her discomfort as she addressed him.

"Well apparently Caroline Forbes is not your type." She said with a little attitude. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she did know she had to get away from him.

"So that's your name? Pleasure to meet you, I'm Damon Salvatore."

He said with a flirtatious voice as they arrived to the auditorium. _He sure is persistent._ Caroline looked around and spotted Elena with a guy's arm wrapped around her waist. _Must be Stefan, her boyfriend. _She mused as they got closer.

"Well it was nice meeting you Damon, and thanks again for saving me."

Caroline said hoping he'd get the hint that she wanted him to leave. She hated feeling so valurnable and uncomfortable.

Damon watched as she waved to Elena and Stefan before walking over to them. Caroline wasn't like any girl he had ever met. She didn't fall for his charms or even his looks, which was impressive in itself. As he watched her leave he couldn't help but notice another trace of an aura on her that wasn't his and for some reason that bothered him.

Damon smirked. This was going to be fun. After all he loved a challenge.

"What took you so long today?"

Elena asked as they painted their nails in their dorm room.

"Oh, I ran into someone on the way out."

Caroline answered as she twisted the cap back on the nail polish bottle. Elena looked up at Caroline in curiosity.

"Who?"

At Elena's question she blushed in embarrassment. Just thinking about Damon made her feel uncomfortable.

"Um…. He said his name was Damon."

At the mentioning of his name Elena's eyes widened.

"Damon Salvatore?"

She asked in a high pitched voice as she sat beside Caroline on her bed. Caroline raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Elena cursed under her breath before she looked back at Caroline and asked if he had done anything strange. Caroline shook her head no and Elena sighed in relief. Something was up and Caroline knew it. First Tyler and then Damon. When she was with both of them she felt this weird pull towards them and she didn't like it. It was almost supernatural.

"What's going on?"

She flat out asked. She watched in amusement as Elena stumbled at her question and stubbed her toe on her bed post before she sat back on her own bed.

"W-what do you mean? Nothing's going on."

She stuttered out nervously. Caroline gave her a look that clearly said that she didn't believe her.

"Come on, Elena you're a horrible liar. Just tell me. If you don't I'll just have to figure it out myself." Caroline said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Elena shook her head and said it wasn't her place to tell her.

"Alright."

"I'm sorry, but it's really not my place to tell you anything. Are you mad at me?"

Elena asked with worry. Caroline smiled in reassurance.

"It's fine, well I got some things I got to do tomorrow so good night."

Elena smiled and said good night before shutting the light off.

As Caroline lay in bed she thought about how strange it was that she felt nervous around Tyler and uncomfortable around Damon. Yet she still felt some kind of pull towards both of them. Shaking her head of her thoughts she fell asleep.

After getting ready for the day she found the school's library. Last night she said she was going to find out what was going on so what better place than the library to go to for information. It was the biggest library she had ever been too. Most people would have thought that she had never been in one, just because she was the head cheerleader back home.

But actually she loved to read. It was one of the things she was most passionate about. Books gave you many things such as guidance, knowledge and sometimes an escape from the real world. Those were the ones she enjoyed most.

She followed the signs that were displayed and it led her up a set of stair and onto the second floor. Bookcases after bookcases greeted her when she got to the top. Now that she was here she had to think about exactly what she was looking for.

She scanned the books on the shelves as she moved her fingers over the spines of the books in thought. _Feelings. Emotions. A pull. Unnatural. Supernatural._

Her fingers stopped on one book as she read the title. _The supernatural explained. _She pulled it out of the book shelf and examined it. The hard back was a pale white and the lettering a golden color. She opened it and started to flip through it. The words werewolf and vampire stood out more than anything.

"Interesting choice."

Caroline jumped in surprise at the sudden voice from behind her. Turning she saw yet another good looking guy. She noted that he had a heavy British accent as he spoke.

"How so?"

The man smiled as he walked forward.

"Well not many college girls are into learning about the supernatural, love."

His voice was laced with amusement with every word he spoke. This for some reason infuriated and at the same time it made her excited.

"Then I suppose I'm not most college girls."

It was dejavu. It was like her conversation with Damon yesterday. The man smiled wider and offered his hand.

"I am Niklaus Michaelson, It is most pleasant to meet you, love."

She couldn't help but smile back as she placed her hand in his. He surprised her by lightly kissing her knuckles yet never taking his eyes off hers. It was if he was watching her to see her reaction to his bold actions. She quickly took her hand back and introduced herself.

"I'm Caroline Forbes; it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Klaus stared at her as he thought of something.

"Why are you interested in the supernatural?"

He suddenly asked.

Caroline wasn't expecting him to ask her that. She couldn't very well tell him that she yesterday she felt this weird pull towards two different guys and that they made her feel strange. He'd probably think she was nuts.

"I guess I'm just curious to find out if the stories could be true, you know the ones about the big bad werewolves and the dark an mysterious vampires."

At her words he seemed to change in a way. She watched as he walked to a bookcase and took a thick book out and handed it to her.

"I believe this book might help you find what it is you are looking for."

Looking down she read the title aloud.

"The curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's quite tragic; I think you'll love it."

Niklaus said with amusement. He watched as she opened it and started scanning it with interest. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. Maybe because she wasn't throwing herself at him or because of the true genuine curiosity she had. She was amusing to say the least. Klaus wondered what her reaction would have been like if she knew that she was actually talking to the big bad wolf and the dark an mysterious vampire at the same time.

Caroline shut the book and smiled up at Niklaus.

"Thanks, well I'll see you around Niklaus. I got a few more things to do today."

"No problem, love. By the way you can call me Klaus."

Caroline fought her blush and smiled before descending the stairs to the second floor. The way he stared at her reminded her of when she felt eyes on the back of her head during the assembly yesterday.

Before she left she grabbed some text books she would no doubt be needed for classes that were starting up next week.

Up on the second floor Klaus watched as she excited the library doors with amusement. She was an interesting one. Caroline.

* * *

Yay!I Introduced Klaus and Damon! I know it isn't exactly all that amazing but I figured I'd take this fic a little slow in the beginning.

Well I hope you liked and I HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW.

It does help with the motivation!

Peace Out

Jessi


End file.
